Dear Maria, Count Me In
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Stiles and Derek are hanging out, As everyone knows Stiles has the tenancies to annoy Derek. What happened when Stiles convinces Derek to play Truth or Dare with him? Will Stiles and Derek find things about each other that they didn't know and will it turn into something that will shock even them? One-shot!


Hey guys :)

I'm was reading some sterek Fan fic's and It inspired me to write a sterek fic with some funny but cute stuff other than my other sterek's.

If you have any suggestions for stories please feel free to PM me them.

I would appreciate them a lot.

Thank you very much for all the other people who have reviews my stories I appreciate them so much.

I wouldn't bother with keep posting stories my stories if it wasn't for all the other people who keeps constantly reviewing. :) xxx

Hope you enjoy :)

Kiimiixxx

* * *

"Derek." I whined, as I walked into the bedroom.

"what." Derek groaned.

He laid on the bed, shirtless and completely and utterly sexy.

I stared down at his muscular figure, that lay relaxed.

"I'm bored." I stated.

"Hi bored, I'm Derek. And I think you should leave me alone." he growl under his breath.

"uhh.. How about no." I smiled.

"fine, whatever just if your going to stay shut up. I repeat shut up!" he growled.

"okay, okay keep your pants on." I rolled my eyes as I sit down.

"I tried, but it was to Hard." he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I can't imagine why?" he smirked and closed his eyes again.

"really, I can." he smiled.

* * *

I sat on the bed, watching him for 10 minutes.

10 minutes of silence was a long time in my world, even a century.

"Derek.." I slurred.

"Yes Stiles." he groaned under his breath.

"I'm bor-" Derek cut me off.

"Don't you dare say you're bored." he glared at me silently.

"But I am B.O.R.E.D" I said each syllable individually.

Derek shot up and glared at me.

"hey I didn't actually say it, I spelt it okay." I stated trying to stand what ground I had.

"Whatever." He groaned.

"Sourwolf." I huffed under my breath as I stood up.

"what did you call me?" Derek's green eyes glared at me, as if he were extremely persistent to find out what u said.

"nothing..." I smirked walking out of the room swiftly before he threatened to rip out my throat with his teeth.

* * *

"Derek" I slurred, as I walked into the lounge room.

"Yes?" He groaned.

"I'm bored." I smiled, full well knowing that it was going to piss him off.

I sat down beside him on the lounge, he was at watching a base ball game.

"How about we play truth or dare?" I smiled clapping my hands together like a little baby seal.

Derek turned his head around and looked at me. "Seriously? Truth or Dare? Isn't it a game for younger children? Like 15 and under?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm meaning." I answered sarcastically.

"Stiles you are 17 not 15 and under." He stated bleakly.

"You don't think I know that." I raises my eyes brows, annoyed.

"No." he looked back at the at TV.

"That's just great, that's just great." I threw my hands up in the air in defeat.

A smile crawled on Derek's hansom face.

"Stiles I'm joking."

"Really?" I took a deep breath.

"It didn't seem like it." I groaned.

"Now look who's being the sour wolf." he smiled.

"No I am not." I crossed my arms and furrowed my eye brows.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Fine let's just play your stupid game okay." Derek groaned and chuckled at the same time.

"Fine, okay Derek Truth or Dare?" I raises my eye brows.

"Truth." He stated calmly.

"What's something that your scared of?" i stared wide eyed at him.

"Fire... It destroyed my family." a sudden tear fell down the side of his cheek.

It was clear that he misses his family, a lot. "okay your turn now."

I smiled trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked bleakly.

"Truth."

"What's Something you are scared of?" He raises his eyes brows almost as if he knew what ever I said was going to amuse him.

"You really want to know?" I gulped, I knew that he was going to laugh at me and mock me.

"Yes." he smirked. "Spiders." I whispered nervously.

"Spiders?" he asked.

"Yes Spiders." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Spiders. Oh that's a good one." he chuckled.

"okay, okay. Whatever, Truth or Dare?" I furrowed my eyes brows, I was seriously annoyed.

"Dare." He smirked mischievously.

"okay, what's something you have always wanted to say to me but haven't?"

He stared at me for a few minutes before answering.

"That I love your eyes."

he was trying to hide the smile, behind his eyes.

He wasn't doing a very good job, at all or for him that was really bad.

"Okay, my turn now." he smiled.

"truth or dare?" he asked calmly.

"truth." I was nervous.

"Is there anything you have wanted to tell me but haven't?"

"you're hot." I whispered.

His eyes widened with shock.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" he asked still shocked.

"nothing..." I smiles childishly, trying to hide my shame.

"okay, my turn." I stated.

"truth or dare?"

"Dare." he smiled. "I dare you to... Tell me one of your most deepest darkest secrets that no one knows."

The expression on his face intimidated me, I was extremely nervous.

"One of my deepest darkest secrets would have to be that I have loved you from day one."

all the colour drained from my face.

"really, wow." I was in shock, like serious shock. "truth or dare?" he asked calmly but mischievousness echoed in his voice.

I gulped by the expression on his face, I walls petrified of what he was thinking.

Exceptionally petrified. "I dare you to kiss me." he smiled.

"you wan me to what?!" I couldn't believe he just asked me that.

"kiss me." he smirked.

"fine." I groaned.

I lent over to him, so I was close to him.

My intentions were to just peck him on the lips but I found myself wrapped up in a passionate kiss.

His lips were tender, and obviously hungry for my touch.

"You're my mate and I will never let you go." he moaned under his embrace.

"And you're mine." I smiled.

"No you're mine." he stated charmingly.

"We are each others than." I laughed.

We continued kissing for a few moments in silence before the silence was broken.

"You're always be mine though no Matter what." he chuckled.

"oh brother." I groaned playfully before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him on top of me.


End file.
